


Lovely

by I_N0odles_l



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_N0odles_l/pseuds/I_N0odles_l
Summary: Made this while at the doctors because it's boring and I'm tired so take my writing and merry late christmas my tiny elves.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Variks (Destiny)
Kudos: 14





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Made this while at the doctors because it's boring and I'm tired so take my writing and merry late christmas my tiny elves.

Variks chirped in excitement as he ended the call with his husband. It had been so long since he's seen his special guardian in person. Sure they had video called sometimes, but it was rare. And now he was going to be seeing his special guardian tomorrow.

Variks flopped onto their bed, bringing the blankets up to his nose and took a deep inhale. It still smelled like his husband's sweat.

His husband would complete 10 to 20 bounties a day and would come home exhausted. Those were his favorite nights. When Variks would arrive home to his sleeping husband who had passed out on their bed with his armour still on. He had found it amusing.

Variks had been so lost in thought that he didn't hear the front door open and heavy footsteps getting louder and louder as they came closer and closer to the bedroom that Variks resided in.

When the bedroom door opened, Variks shot up and quickly pulled out a small sidearm from his nightstand drawer, aiming it at the intruder. "W-who are you?" Variks asked, the fear obvious in his voice.

The intruder chuckled darkly as they made their way over to Variks. When Variks shot at the intruder and watched the bullet bounce off whatever armour they were wearing and at one of the windows, breaking it, he quickly made a dash to it.

The intruder grabbed at Variks' arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. Variks screeched and raised his other three arms before they were all four pinned down by the intruders strong arms.

Variks let out a small cry as the intruder breathed against his ear. "I didn't know the vanguard allowed guardians to have pets." The intruder whispered into his ear.

"Yellow." Variks gasped out.

The intruders movements came to a still and they let Variks' hands go. "Are you okay?" The intruder asked.

Variks groaned and turned to look at his husbands familiar helmet. "Nama, it was too much."

Airen pulled his helmet off, throwing it to the side and quickly bringing his gloved hands up to the Eliksni's face, holding Variks head as he brought his lips up to his lovers forehead and pressing a soft kiss there. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Variks shook his head as he wrapped his hands around the titan's chest. "Nama, just stay here with me, yes?" He chirped.

Airen nodded and ran his hands through Variks hair causing the Eliksni to purr.

"Wanna go out to eat later?" The guardian asked.

Variks hummed and nodded. "Let's sleep. I missed you." He whispered.

Airen laughed and kissed Variks softly. "I missed you too, lovely."


End file.
